1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a mother substrate used for production and testing of a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mother substrate having antistatic circuits and used for production of one or more liquid crystal display panels and a method of manufacturing and using the mother substrate.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel typically includes a TFT array supporting substrate, a color filters supporting substrate that faces and is spaced apart from the TFT array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the TFT array substrate and the color filters substrate. The TFT array substrate typically includes a display area in which an image is displayed in response to various driving signals, and a peripheral area that surrounds the display area. A plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines are provided crossing over the display area. A plurality of pixel display units, which are electrically connected with the data and scan lines, are also arranged in the display area typically in a matrix format.
During mass production, one or more such liquid crystal display panels are often integrally manufactured as part of a monolithic and larger transparent substrate (hereinafter, referred to as a mother substrate). The mother substrate is later cut to create the corresponding one or more individual display panels during the mass production process. Production may including lithographic definition of many fine electrical conductors whose continuity or separation from one another may need to be verified during production.
Before cutting the mother substrate, an inspection process is carried out of inspecting the electric operation of various lines disposed on the mother substrate. One part of the inspection process calls for applying one or more test signals to the data lines and to the scan lines. However, during the inspection process, high voltage static electricity caused by friction may be present on the mother substrate, and the devices and lines provided on the liquid crystal panel(s) of the mother substrate may be damaged by discharge of static electric currents.